Redemption
by FruitPlaty
Summary: Dean is tested when he comes across someone he never thought he'd see again... alive. Set between 4x16 & 4x18
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Eric Kripke.**

AUTHOR: **FRUIT PLATY**

TITLE: **REDEMPTION**** – Chapter 1**

Turning one of the hundreds of corners in his life, Dean had every right to be annoyed when he saw what was on the roof of his car.

"Friggin' birds!" Dean heard someone sucking up the last of their drink through the straw and swiftly pounced upon the paper cup before it hit the bin. "Thank you," he smiled at the young girl who dropped it, and gave a quick tip of the hat he wasn't wearing. Dean spun around to see a garden with a small fountain standing amidst the flowers. He rushed towards it and filled the paper cup with the water spouting out of the stone angel's trumpet. Dean shook his head as he turned back to the carpark, and then watched the ground as he walked.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Dean asked as he came closer to the Impala. He looked straight at Castiel, who now leaned against the back door of the car. "You know, next time you're flapping about up there, could you tell your winged brethren to do their number twos on the sidewalk like civil animals?"

Castiel smirked, "In due time. I must warn you of something first."

"Yeah?" Dean sat in the passenger seat with the paper cup between his thighs and fumbled with a small box of tissues. He ripped it open and grabbed a bunch of tissues before dumping the box on the floor and taking hold of the cup again. He glared at Castiel as the angel's vessel just stood there, "Ain't you got some power to do away with this mess?"

"The car or the...?"

"So, what's the deal then?" Dean tossed the water on the bird-pooped roof and started wiping the gunk off. "Is there another seal to protect? Who do we have to obliterate this time?"

Castiel tilted his head to the side, opened his mouth as if to speak, and then sighed. He shook his head, "It's just another test, Dean. We have to make sure you're ready to deal with the consequences."

Dean turned back, "Of what?" He held a clump of wet, dirty, tissues and scanned the area for a garbage bin.

"Your time in hell," Castiel grimaced. "There's some—"

Dean swallowed, "So... what does that mean?"

Castiel shook his head, "I can't tell you..."

"You _won't_."

"... I could only warn you."

Dean's shoulders slumped, "And when is this test supposed to start?"

"It already has," Castiel lowered his head and then walked towards the sidewalk.

Dean stared at the wet clump in his hand, "Hey Cas!" He watched the angel turn back, and grinned as he threw the used tissues at him. "Throw that away for me, would ya?" Dean raised his eyebrows as Castiel glowered. "Thanks, pal!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Eric Kripke.**

AUTHOR: **FRUIT PLATY**

TITLE: **REDEMPTION**** – Chapter 2**

He'd gone to the mall to boost or enhance the supply of food in their motel room. After being seemingly purified when he was pulled out of Hell, Dean was adamant that he needed to re-establish the unhealthy state of his teeth. Sam just rolled his eyes and exited the room with the intention of buying fruit along with the pie and M&Ms.

Yet when walking along the street with two bags full of groceries, Sam suddenly felt as if he was being watched. It certainly wasn't a new feeling but, considering he and Dean were yet to make themselves known in this town via one of their information-retrieving guises, Sam did not like the prospect of coming face to face with anyone who might pose a threat. Plus he really didn't want to waste money on squashed oranges.

Relief soon came when he noticed the slightly familiar beige coat in the distance. Dean had told him the sight of that coat would give him the fight or flight instincts. Sam was now experiencing the same question; though he couldn't be sure if Castiel had already seen him. Sam was intrigued, though, by the way Castiel was conducting himself as he walked through the crowd, and it was this awestruck observance that ceased Sam's indecision.

He stepped forward, shopping bags knocking against his knees, and moved in front of Castiel as the angel moved his right arm backwards. Sam noticed that he was holding something; a small white something.

"Good afternoon, Sam." Castiel smiled, his arm still poised as if to throw what was in his hand. "I _can_ make this move over or around you, but that would require some explanation to the townsfolk. Please step aside."

Sam's mouth gaped, looked at the metal garbage bin behind him, and then he did as Castiel said. The beige-coated man cast the small white object into the air but missed his target by a few inches. Sam's eyebrows rose as his mouth closed. Castiel appeared disappointed, but soon directed his attention to the woman sitting on the bench nearby, "Sam? Would you mi—"

Sam immediately moved to pick up the... wet tissue. He grimaced, shook his head and dropped the sticky mess in the bin as he turned back to where Castiel had been standing.

"Sam?"

It was a woman's voice. It sounded familiar, but very hoarse. Sam looked up to see a long haired woman; small leaves poked through the matted mess of brown hair which hid her face. Sam picked up his grocery bags and glanced at his watch. After another search for the disappearing angel, Sam sighed and sat beside the woman. Other than her voice, there was something about her that he knew — and the feeling of being watched came over him again.

"Where am I?" she lifted her head.

Sam's eyes widened: that voice was now too familiar, and came with an English accent. The taste of her name made him squirm. He stared at her tear-ridden face, "You?"

She appeared confused, "Me?"

"Bela?" The aftertaste was unsurprisingly bitter.

She looked down, "Is that my name?"

Sam frowned, uttering her name once again. He looked back to where he had spoken with Castiel. Or, rather, where Castiel had spoken to him. Sam was back in the fight or flight frame-of-mind.

"Your voice is..." She blinked, "Sam?"

He turned back to her, his face displaying awkwardness and angst.

"I'm sorry," Bela closed her eyes. As she stood up her hair shielded her face once more. "I'm so sorry, Sam. I'll go now."

Sam noticed now that her clothes were dirty and partly torn in places. He watched as she tried to navigate her way through the shopping crowd, and then he ultimately lost sight of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Eric Kripke.**

AUTHOR: **FRUIT PLATY**

TITLE: **REDEMPTION**** – Chapter 3**

Much to Dean's delight, the beds in the motel room had been installed with Magic Fingers. It was just the therapeutic treatment he needed after the stress of the bird poop and the angelic visit. He fished in his pockets for more quarters and, after recognising the surface of the coin with his forefinger, Dean brought it out and smirked at it.

It was then the door decided to open and Sam walked in. The younger Winchester stared at Dean for a moment, dropped his bags and quickly seized the quarter out of Dean's hands.

"Oh, come on," Dean took longer than usual to sit up. He pressed three of his fingers against his forehead and scrunched his eyes. "What's the dilemma?"

Sam sat down on the other bed, "Have you seen Castiel?"

Dean's right eyebrow rose, "Have you?"

"In the street," Sam nodded. "It was... weird."

"He is that. But why'd he come to see you?"

Sam shrugged, "It's not just Castiel, though. Dean, this might be hard to believe, but..." Sam shook his head, "Bela's back."

The sound of her name sent chills up his arms and he got a stabbing pain in his shoulders. Dean turned his head to the side and tried to process all the thoughts that were attacking his brain.

"Dean?"

He looked back at Sam. "Did you spray her with holy water?"

"I didn't quite have that on me," Sam sighed. "But I'm sure it's Bela. And I'm sure Castiel pointed her out to me."

Dean stared at his brother, "And what'd he have to say?"

"I don't know. He disappeared after he missed the garbage bin," Sam grimaced. "He had a soaked wad of tissue for some reason."

Dean grinned. Sam furrowed his brow. Dean got up from the bed and investigated the bags Sam had brought in, "Dude, the pie's squashed."

"Dean," Sam got up. "There are more pressing matters at hand."

"Okay, so..." Dean held a chocolate bar as he turned back. "The bitch is back... Cas probably wanted you to dispose of her or something."

Sam swallowed, "I'm sure he could have done that himself. Dean, you never..." He smirked. "He did speak to you, didn't he?"

Dean took a bite of the chocolate and mumbled, "I saw him."

"And...?" Sam grabbed a bottle of water from the second bag, "Did he say anything interesting?"

Swallowing the food, Dean looked to the side. "The angels have another test for me."

"What kind of test?"

"He wouldn't say."

Sam drank some of the water, and grimaced. "Maybe it has something to do with Bela."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Eric Kripke.**

AUTHOR: **FRUIT PLATY**

TITLE: **REDEMPTION**** – Chapter 4**

As if the flashes of Hell weren't enough, Dean's subconscious now persisted on what he could only describe as psychedelic dreams. There was no use telling Sam about them; that boy could remember every tiny detail in his psychic nightmares two years ago, and nowadays Sam didn't seem in a hurry to reveal what he'd been dreaming at all. So the idea of talking about a cartoonish Hell seemed stupid and, heck, Dean really didn't want any of it to be analysed. Especially since his last dream involved a very nimble Bela Talbot.

Dean turned off the engine and stared at the bench where Sam had found her the day before. There was an old man sitting there with his dog. Dean wondered whether he should get out of the car and look around, but as he opened the door he sensed the presence of a particular someone standing nearby. He placed his feet on the ground, but continued to sit as he looked at Castiel.

"So... that test."

"She's very important, Dean."

"Is she human?"

"Very much."

Dean sneered, "I thought I was the only one to be brought back."

Castiel smiled, "Fearing competition?" He shook his head, "Abigail is here for a different purpose."

"Abby..." Dean grimaced.

"We know what happened there, Dean." Castiel lowered his head, "She barely remembers it."

"But she..." Dean hesitated. "What part of her being back is the test?"

Castiel pursed his lips and looked back towards the bench. Dean followed his gaze. The old man was no longer there, but the dog had been tied up and a dishevelled woman was walking towards it. Dean turned back to find Castiel had gone. Sighing loudly, Dean stood up and locked the car. He patted the roof of the Impala and stepped forward, cautious and more than ready to flee if she noticed him too early.

Yet she kept her head down as she walked, a bread roll kept close to her chest. She eyed the dog warily and sat down on the other side of the bench, her back to the street.

Dean crept over to the dog, watched as it stood up, and slowly moved his fist towards its nose. The dog sniffed at it and then turned its attention back to the woman. Dean stepped closer, cleared his throat and stared at her hunched form. A moment later the woman looked up at him. Dean felt a chill run down his back.

He cracked his thumb joints, "I thought you preferred cats."

She responded with just a furrowed brow, and then turned back to the activity of the ants on the pavement. Dean bit his bottom lip, gave the dog a light pat on the head and sat down next to it, making sure to leave enough space for another person between him and Bela.

"You look familiar," she spoke with that posh accent; that noise he thought he had erased from his memory. Well, at least until that weirdo dream the night before.

Dean breathed out, "Yeah. I get that a lot."

When she said nothing in return, Dean glanced sideways at her. She continued to gaze at the ground, and Dean began to wonder what was going on inside her head. Was she going to remember anything? Not just about her earth-life, but...

The dog barked at him. He jolted to the side and heard the scuffling of feet to his right. Bela had jumped off the seat and thrown her bread roll at the animal. Dean's stomach rumbled as he watched the dog rip the bread apart with its teeth.

"Quick! Get away before it..."

Dean stood up, "Bela." He moved closer to her.

She stared into his eyes, "You're not Sam."

"No," he stepped backwards.

Bela's eyes widened, "No... I can't! I can't..." she turned around, "Please, don't. I can't... Leave me alone. It's too... It hurts!"

Dean reached out for her arm. He clasped her left wrist and gently pulled her toward him. "It's okay, Bela. Nothing..."

Her voice went up an octave, "Okay?!" Bela pulled against Dean's strength, "Stop it!"

Dean wanted to let her go. He wanted to forget that she had ever turned up. But he could see and hear the fear in her eyes and voice, and it only made him certain that he had to hold on. As she started beating his arm with her free hand, Dean moved in and grabbed hold of her right shoulder, pulling her close to him. She gasped, and he could sense the tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm..." Dean put his hand behind her head. He held her tighter and whispered: "It's over. You're not there anymore. I'm not like that... Not anymore." Dean closed his eyes, "It's over."

Bela stared at the dog still sitting next to the bench. It had lain down, and was panting now; its teeth were quite visible, and its eyes blazed the colour of ash. Bela coughed on her tears and dug her face into Dean's shoulder, "Over."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Eric Kripke.**

AUTHOR: **FRUIT PLATY**

TITLE: **REDEMPTION**** – Chapter 5**

Sam had just gotten the towel around his waist when he heard a loud noise. He opened the bathroom door slightly and looked out at Dean rummaging through the two shopping bags. Grabbing a second towel, he started drying his neck and opened the door wider to see Dean taking two apples out of the bags.

"What are you doing?"

Dean glanced quickly at his brother, "Grabbing food. Not sure what she likes, but I guess a sampling of healthy and tasty would suit."

"_She_?" Sam's mouth gaped for a moment. "You found Bela then."

"Right where you found her," Dean brought out a chocolate bar and placed it next to the fruit and rice cakes already on the table.

"And she recognised you?"

Dean swallowed, "After a bit."

"So where is she now?"

"Three doors up," Dean emptied one of the bags and began filling it with the foods he'd put aside.

Sam turned in that direction, "You got her a room?"

"Had to put her somewhere," Dean turned around, plastic bag in hand. "She's not fit enough in the head to wander the streets." He stepped towards the door, "I'll see you in twenty."

"Wait, Dean. What's with the charity act?"

"Huh?"

"Have you forgotten she tried to kill us?"

"No, but..." Dean looked down, "She's different now."

"_You _were the same person when you got out." Sam smirked and then grimaced, "On the outside."

Dean looked at Sam, "You think she's faking the memory loss? Castiel told me she could barely remember things."

"Even so, if your personality can stay the same, why not Bela's?"

"I don't think..." Dean bit his lip, "You saw her."

Sam grabbed a t-shirt and put it on. "I saw a frightened woman who didn't know who she was. But now that she does, don't you think the memories will come flooding back? And then what?"

Dean turned back to the door, "I better get these to her before she raids the minibar."

"Dean..."

"I'll be careful, Sammy."

Sam sighed, "I'm gonna call Bobby about this."

Dean opened the door, "Tell him Castiel says 'hi'."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Eric Kripke.**

AUTHOR: **FRUIT PLATY**

TITLE: **REDEMPTION**** – Chapter 6**

The door was locked, just like he expected. He knocked, not waiting for an answer, and pulled out a key from his jacket pocket. Once the door was unlocked, he pushed it open slightly and shouted into room: "You decent?"

He had hoped she'd say something then, but he could only hear the murmur of the television. Shielding his eyes, Dean crept into the room and closed the door behind him. Turning slowly, he soon noticed that Bela was still dressed in her raggedy clothes. She was sitting on the edge of the double bed, staring at the moving pictures on the box opposite her.

"What are you watching?"

Not even a glance. Dean put the bag of food on the table and moved closer to the bed. The sight of the fire and smoke on the TV screen was certainly transfixing, but the news logo at the top right corner made it less shocking. Dean let his eyes wander back to Bela, who was now biting her nails.

"Hey, you o—"

"India... Where is that?"

Dean's brow furrowed, "Far away from here."

"They say it's like Hell," she swallowed. "It's nothing like Hell."

"No, it's not."

"Why am I here... now? How did I get out?"

"I..."

"How did _you_ get out?"

Dean lowered his head and turned back to the shopping bag, "You should eat something. I brought you some food, like I said. And water too, though..." He looked over at the full glass of water on the bedside table, "You might prefer something with a little kick to it. I can get that for you..."

"Why are you doing this?"

He smiled, "You need to eat."

"I _need_ an explanation."

Dean looked directly at her. She was pouting in that poshy way, and when she blinked Dean realised that he had missed her; the old Bela. The one he'd sworn never to...

"Dean?"

He cringed. The sound of his name out of her mouth brought him back to reality.

"Fluffy bunny."

"What?" Dean stepped back, looking rather startled.

Bela pointed at the very hairy rabbit on the television screen. "Now I'm hungry," she licked her lips and stood up. Bela pressed three fingers against her forehead and yawned through her next sentence.

"Sorry," Dean held out a banana. "Didn't catch that."

She smiled at him, "That your replacement for the Colt?"

Dean's shoulders tensed and his teeth compressed behind his twitching lips.

Bela shook her head as she glared at the floor. "I wish I could put it back in that safe and..."

"It's in the past," Dean said through gritted teeth. "We're both alive, again. Gotta eat to stay that way."

Taking hold of the banana, Bela sat down on the table and started to unpeel the browning skin. She sniffed the pale yellow fruit before taking a bite. She chewed slowly, swallowed, and then broke off another piece with her fingers.

Dean watched her as he unwrapped the Milky Way bar. He nearly had it at his mouth when her right arm stretched out to take it from him.

"Hey!"

Bela broke it in two and tossed him the bottom half, "This is much better." She smirked, popped the piece into her mouth and began chewing quickly. Then she coughed and spat part of it out into her hand, "Crap."

Dean blinked, "I'll say."

"I'd forgotten it was different here." Bela ate the rest of the chocolate and took a swig from the water bottle. "So now that I've eaten something..." Tearing a seam in her shirt, Bela exposed the apparent sunburn on her left shoulder, "How about that explanation?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Eric Kripke.**

AUTHOR: **FRUIT PLATY**

TITLE: **REDEMPTION**** – Chapter 7**

For perhaps the first time since Dean had returned, Sam had grown tired of research. He stared at the motel door, pen tapping against the table, left thumb rubbing against his cell phone. Sam's mind filled with all kinds of images of what might be happening in Bela's motel room. He scrunched his eyes and stood up, dropped the pen on the table and picked up his phone. And then he pocketed it.

Sam walked towards the door. He sighed as he reached it, and then opened it to find Castiel standing outside, leaning against the railing. The angel in the run-down trenchcoated vessel smiled at him.

"Thank you for yesterday."

"Uh," Sam swallowed. "Sure."

Castiel looked to his right, "He's telling her what happened."

Sam rested one hand on the door handle, "Did you pull her out?" He was answered with a simple nod. Sam wet his lips, "Why?"

With raised eyebrows, Castiel smiled, "Everybody needs saving, Sam."

The younger Winchester tried not to look at the angel's eyes. "But not everyone gets it."

"True. Most _need_ to want it."

"And those that don't?"

Castiel tilted his head, "Some still do. Like your brother."

Sam sighed, "And Bela too?"

Castiel grimaced, "She has her own purpose."

"Does she know it?"

"Not completely."

Sam looked towards Bela's motel room. Almost immediately, the door opened and Dean stepped out. The older Winchester noticed Sam and Castiel and quickly poked his head back into the room, shouting: "Bela!"

Castiel shook his head, "She's not ready." He moved away from the railing and looked in the opposite direction.

Sam faced the angel again, "When will she be?"

Getting no response, Sam turned back to Dean. Confused, Dean stepped aside so that Bela could show her face. She was still dressed in those raggedy clothes. Bela took one look at Sam and his companion, and then went back inside.

"Soon," Castiel belatedly answered Sam. They both watched as Dean walked towards them.

"She found some tarot cards." Dean smiled when Castiel frowned. "It doesn't look like she's got that talent back yet."

"What does she remember?" Sam asked.

Dean swallowed, "A lot more than before, but..." He tilted his head at Castiel, "Did you give her a personality wipe or something?"

The angel smiled, "She's not the same Bela _you_ know."

"Yeah, for now," Sam sneered, then turned to Dean. "He says she's got a purpose for being back."

Dean sighed, "I told her what mine apparently is. She laughed. Oh, and she told me that she woke up _next _to her gravestone. You couldn't have given me the same courtesy?"

"Sam equipped you well enough."

"I still had to drag _myself _out of the earth."

Castiel shrugged, "Abigail's a special case."

"And wearing the same clothes she died in," Dean pushed the motel room door open and went inside.

"Dean, what are you...?" Sam walked in after him, and then stepped back. He looked outside to find that Castiel had disappeared. Sam sighed, "Dean?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Eric Kripke.**

AUTHOR: **FRUIT PLATY**

TITLE: **REDEMPTION**** – Chapter 8**

Sam still wasn't sure why Dean was so focused on Bela; it's not like they'd been friends before. Castiel wasn't forthcoming with her reason for being back, either, so why would Dean trust the ambiguity of this situation. He'd never been into the airy-fairy stuff before. That was more Sam's thing. The younger Winchester laughed as he thought of the role-reversal that had occurred ever since the angels finally showed their faces.

As the Impala pulled up next to the motel door, Sam squinted when he saw his brother fiddle with a large cloth bag on the passenger seat. Too curious to continue the watch, Sam walked down to the car and opened Dean's door.

"I thought you were getting beers."

"Did," Dean shoved the six-pack into Sam's hands. He brought the cloth bag with him as he got out of the car.

"But what's that?"

"Clothes," Dean shut the door and looked towards Bela's room.

Sam blinked. Then he sighed.

"I hope she's not sleeping," Dean moved away from Sam. His brother soon followed, and when they reached the door Sam glanced back at the Impala.

It only took a minute of Dean's knocking to realise they weren't going to get an answer. Sam put the six-pack of beers on the ground, and tapped Dean's shoulder.

"What?" he had his cell phone out.

Sam kicked in the door. The inside knob fell to the floor, and the bottom hinge was now crooked.

"I was just gonna call her..." Dean peeked inside. It was empty, as far as he could tell, but the bathroom light was on. Sam investigated that, while Dean scanned the room.

"No note?" Sam asked from the door of the darkened bathroom.

"Nothing," Dean's shoulders slumped.

Sam shrugged, "I guess she got her memories back."

"But, she needs..."

Sam wanted to roll his eyes. "She's gone, Dean. You did all you could."

"Cas said she's important to the test."

Sam sighed, "If so, she'll return."

Dean shook his head, "Nah, I gotta find her." He carried the cloth bag out and walked towards the car. Sam picked up the six-pack as he left the room, but stopped before stepping onto the asphalt. Dean opened the driver's side of the Impala, "You coming?"

Sam grimaced, "I'll stay here in case she comes back."

"Right," Dean nodded and got into the car. Sam watched the Impala drive off again, and then turned back to Bela's motel room. He placed the six-pack on the table and stared at the blackened banana peel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Eric Kripke.**

AUTHOR: **FRUIT PLATY**

TITLE: **REDEMPTION**** – Chapter 9**

If there was any Led Zeppelin song Dean could not enjoy right now it would be "Black Dog"_._ The lyrics brought up too many memories, both bad and... _sexy_. Dean swallowed as he thought of that dream again.

"No, no." He ejected the tape, and put his foot on the brake as the Impala came up to a red light. Unconsciously tapping to the song's beat, Dean watched the people crossing the road and blinked twice when he realised one of them was Castiel. "Didn't think you'd obey the laws of man," Dean uttered and continued watching, expecting the angel to appear beside him any minute...

Instead Castiel knocked on the windscreen. Dean rolled his window down.

"She's walking through the park."

Dean looked towards the area. There were many people packing up their belongings as the day drew to a close. Dean could see a couple of dog owners talking, seemingly unaware their pets were going at it like... He grimaced and turned back to the window, surprised to see Castiel still there.

"There's a toilet block near a kiosk. You'll find her there."

"You got some kind of psychic powers or really good eyesight?" Dean put the car into gear again.

No answer. He should've known not to bother asking.

Three minutes later, Dean had parked and taken the bag of clothes out of the car. He passed the two dog owners desperately trying to separate their randy pets, and starting jogging. Reaching the kiosk, Dean's stomach was disappointed to find it was closed. Dean's eyes did their best not to look at the advertisements for ice-cream and hot dogs. They did see the sign for the toilets, however, and made sure Dean's feet moved in that direction.

"Bela!" Dean yelled as he opened the door. "Bela? You in there?"

* * *

Back in the Winchesters' motel room, Sam sat at the table fiddling with his cell phone. Its vibration nearly shocked him, but when he looked at the name he immediately got up and opened the door. Seeing her again, so soon after the last time, he felt somewhat guilty. But his reasoning today was technically innocent, even if he was cavorting with a demon.

"So, what couldn't you say over the phone?" Ruby moved straight to the bed. "You couldn't have used it all up already, unless you're really addicted to the taste."

"No," Sam sat at the table. "Do you remember what I told you about Bela?"

"Is that the bitch who stole the Colt?" Ruby scowled. "She sold her rotten soul to Lilith and gets to spend eternity in Hell. Like all good bitches."

Sam shook his head, "She's not in Hell."

Ruby got up from the bed, "What?"

"I thought you'd know," Sam shrugged. "Apparently Castiel saved her from there. She's out wandering the streets or something. Dean's trying to find her."

Ruby's mouth gaped.

"I thought you might be able to tell me how."

Ruby stared at him, smirking. "It's not like all demons get a text about every major thing that happens down there, Sam." She walked towards the door, "We're far from family."

Sam stood up, "Where are you going?"

"To hunt the bitch down," Ruby shrugged. "I'm a better bloodhound than Dean."

"No," Sam touched her shoulder. "I don't want you..." He swallowed. "Castiel might be there."

Ruby looked back at the bed, "Yeah." She looked at the six-pack of beer with one bottle missing, "Wouldn't mind a drink."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Eric Kripke.**

AUTHOR: **FRUIT PLATY**

TITLE: **REDEMPTION**** – Chapter 10**

Dean stood with his foot holding the door of the ladies toilets ajar. He listened to the muffled noises coming from one of the stalls, and peered outside every thirty seconds or so. His car keys jangled as he fidgeted with them. He blinked at the sound of a grunt some feet away, and then sighed when he heard the clink of the cubicle lock. A familiar sounding cough came next – she'd done a few of those in the past five minutes – and then footsteps shuffled towards him.

He looked her up and down; it was obvious he had no idea what her size was.

"They're a bit big," Bela pulled at the sleeves of the jersey. She looked down at the black slacks, "I hope the cord holds. I had to tear up my shirt to get _something_ like a belt."

Dean gave a sheepish grin, "Sorry. But at least you could get into them."

"And out again."

"Uh..." Dean gritted his teeth and opened the door wider.

"Don't worry," Bela stepped in front of him. "Hell makes hot angry sex seem less appealing." She smirked and then slipped outside.

Dean's lips went dry as they separated for a few moments. He swallowed, and looked around the room. The plastic bag with Bela's torn clothes was on a basin. He picked it up, and moved towards the door, almost grasping the handle when it was opened by a tall blonde elderly woman. They gaped at each other at first, and then Dean narrowly avoided the handbag as he scrambled his way out of the room.

"Pervert!" the woman's voice travelled the whole length of Dean's run to the other side of the kiosk where Bela was shoddily stifling a laugh. She dropped her hand and let the giggles continue as Dean, doing his absolute best not to smile, took hold of her arm and led her through the park.

When they were nearing the carpark, Bela turned to him. "So, your angel friend sent you here?"

"Castiel," Dean nodded. "You should meet him. Nice guy."

"Was he the one that yanked me out too?"

As they reached the Impala, Dean let go of her. "Probably," he took out the keys and unlocked the passenger door. "He likes surprises."

Bela patted his cheek, "Then where is he?"

"Uh," he pulled up the button for the rear door. "That's the question of the... year."

"Flying around, polishing his halo?" Bela smirked.

"Believe me. It took a _lot_ of convincing," Dean opened the rear door. "In you go." He dropped the plastic bag on the passenger seat and moved around to the driver's side.

Bela sniffed the air as she sat down and then scrunched her face. She got up quickly, shut the door and opened the passenger door. Dean's brow was furrowed as she pushed the bag to the floor and sat down. She closed the door and pulled on the seatbelt, "It had a disgraceful pungency to it."

"A what?"

"And I got a flash of something red and dirty as I sat there. Reminded me of..." Bela shook her head, "So I'm sitting here."

Dean shrugged and turned the ignition on.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Eric Kripke.**

AUTHOR: **FRUIT PLATY**

TITLE: **REDEMPTION**** – Chapter 11**

"Well...?"

"He's just sitting there."

"I could go out the window. You'd just have to hide the body."

Sam turned around, "Ha."

Ruby tossed the beer bottle in the bin. "Is the bitch with him?"

"Sleeping, I think."

"And he's just watching her?" Ruby walked towards the curtained window.

"Hey, don't..."

"Relax," she quickly peeked outside. "Gee, they must've really bonded downstairs."

Sam grabbed the curtain, "You think so?" He swallowed, and let the curtain go. "He just looked this way. You should go to the bathroom."

"You're terribly jumpy today, Sam. Feeling guilty?"

"I just don't want you... I don't want anything to happen..."

"Aw," Ruby smiled.

"Come on, Bela." Dean poked her shoulder, "Wakey, wakey."

She opened her eyes and stared at the window. She yawned, turned to Dean and smirked, "Wakey, wakey?"

"You can sleep in your room," he got out of the car and moved to her side, but Bela already had her boots on the ground. "Okay, good. You got the key?"

She stood up, took the key out of her pocket and jangled it before him.

"Right. Well, you can go inside. I just have to check on Sa—" he caught her before her head hit the hood of the car. "Whoa!"

"Sorry," Bela pushed against Dean's chest as she tried to gain her footing again. "I don't know... I think I need to rest or eat some more."

"I'll get you to your room."

"My, she's quite the actress!" Ruby shook her head. "Well, he's going away now. I think I'll exit by the normal route."

Sam opened the door slowly, "Just let me check first." Poking his head outside, he saw Dean's right foot disappear into a room three doors to his left. There was a short thump, and then Sam felt Ruby's fingers poking his arm. "Okay," he stepped aside.

Ruby smiled up at him as she walked past, "Just let him deal with this Sam. I don't think there's any point in arguing about it. If she dupes him, she dupes him. And then you'll have been right all along." She turned right, and gave a short wave, "Don't use it unless you have to."

"I think I really need to eat," Bela sat down on the bed. She glanced at the pillows and quickly turned one over. Bela covered her hand to cough, swallowed, and then looked at her palm. She swung her legs onto the bed, moved to sit on the pillow and rested her back against the wall. Coughing again, she wiped her hand on her jersey, "And maybe some beer."

Dean passed her the bag of fruit and chocolate bars, "Sam's got the beer. I'll just go down..."

Bela put the bag on the other side of the bed, "Oh, don't worry." She began taking off her boots.

"No, worry. I'll just..."

Bela coughed again, "Please don't." She dropped the boots on the floor.

Dean sat on the bed near her socked feet. He sniffed the air, "I'm sure he'd have some cologne though. Freshen up the place." He watched her shift to her right, and swallowed as she crawled towards him like a cat. Then she knelt beside him. Her hair – not so messy now – caressed her cheeks, and her eyes... Dean's shoulders relaxed when he saw how tired she seemed. "You should rest."

She grabbed his left hand, "But stay with me. I see Hell sometimes. It hurts." She moved back to the pillow and rested her head upon it, "I want to wake up." Bela sighed, coughed again, and closed her eyes.

Dean watched her as he stood. He looked around the room and noticed the banana peel, still on the table and very black. He picked it up and walked to the door.

He listened to the noises within the room: the faint ticking of a clock, the hum of the bar fridge, a slight buzz from the TV, and the slow, gentle breaths of the sleeping Bela. Dean turned back to her as he opened the door; a brief creak accompanied the short gust of wind that swept past the room. Dean winced, looked down both ends of the porch and dropped the banana peel on the ground.

He then felt the vibrations of his cell phone. "Sam," he whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Eric Kripke.**

AUTHOR: **FRUIT PLATY**

TITLE: **REDEMPTION**** – Chapter 12**

Dean drew the curtains back to look outside, and stared at his cell phone. He turned back to the bed where Bela still lay sleeping, but now she was shaking and murmuring. Her blanket had half fallen to the floor, and Dean moved to readjust it.

"Dean..."

"Yes?" He crouched beside the bed and watched her face. She still had her eyes closed, but her mouth was open, and words kept spilling out.

"No! What are you—? Why are you—?" Her eyelids twitched. Her right hand stretched out, and Dean caught it before she touched his face. Bela cringed, "Please don't."

Dean squeezed her hand, "Bela? You can wake up now."

She swallowed before opening her eyes. She blinked a few times, dug her nose into the pillow and let a few tears run down her cheeks.

"Was it...?" Dean let go of her hand and stood, "Were you back there?"

Bela felt the soft mattress beneath her, "You woke me."

Dean shrugged, "Like you wanted."

She picked up the bottle of water on the bedside table, "You saved me."

Dean shook his head as he sat on the other side of the bed. "I didn't save you. That was Cas—"

"No, you didn't." Bela swallowed, "Nobody could save me."

Dean emptied the plastic bag on the bed, "I don't know why he did, but he—"

"I should still be there."

"But you're not," Dean grabbed her wrist. Bela stared at him. He swallowed, "And I don't know why you're not, but you're not. Be thankful. Eat something." He chucked a chip packet at her.

Aside from the crunching of potato chips, no sound came from either mouth for almost three minutes. Bela drank from her water bottle and then settled it between her knees. Dean flipped open his cell phone, sighed, and put it away again. Bela finished her packet first. She flattened it between her hands and placed it on the bedside table.

"Sorry," Dean glanced at her as he stood. "You probably need to vent."

"I just need to talk," she drank more water and then put the bottle on the flattened chip packet. She coughed, breathed into her hand, closed her eyes, and sat up straight again. "This is my third day out."

Dean walked to the television and put his cell phone on top of it. "I couldn't tell how long I've been—"

"You were there four months?"

"I was gone four months," Dean returned to sit on the bed. "I was there forty years."

Bela nodded, "Time's irrelevant, though. Every day was the same." She brought her knees closer and rested her forehead upon them. "I'd wake up, all there, feel peaceful. And then I'd hear the screams. A pretty face would appear, every day; sometimes the face would change, but they'd always do the same thing to me. They'd burn my back and push me onto this... contraption." Bela sniffed. "I'd hang in the air for hours. Wires stuck everywhere, pulling at me. There was smoke, everywhere – black, but red. They'd tear at my flesh... the demons. I'd scream for mercy, for help... Then I'd pass out." She closed her eyes and wet her lips. "Then I'd wake up, all there, feel peaceful..."

Right hand suspended above the chip packet, Dean stared at his reflection in the television screen.

"Until I saw you," Bela lifted her head. "You were the only one I knew. I didn't know why you were there, but I thought you might've... I swear you looked hurt. You were angry, but you were sad."

Still not facing her, Dean blinked away a tear. "I didn't want to, Bela."

"You had it easy."

"I'm sorry," he turned to her. "I truly..."

Bela coughed, "I know you are. I just..." she rested her head upon her knees again. "The pain won't leave."

"You were the first." The words were out before Dean could restrain them. He cringed. "I was so tired of it, I didn't think that..." Dean coughed. "Alistair picked you, but I'd already accepted."

Bela stared at Dean, "Alistair?"

"He's dead."

"He came to me after you..." Bela grabbed her water bottle and drank. She emptied it before looking back at Dean, "I gave in. But nothing changed."

Dean blinked. He passed her the chip packet, and leant his back against the wall, "I'm sorry. I hate myself for—"

"I would have done the same," Bela shrugged. "I did. I just didn't get to..." She shook her head and passed the chip packet back to him, "I forgive you."

He stared at the packet until he felt the mattress move. He looked up to see Bela smiling at him, and he smiled too. Then he felt her lips upon his, one hand upon his head and another on his left thigh. He felt awkward in his position on the bed, but continued reciprocating the kiss until...

She slipped down beside him; her head resting on his shoulder and the wall. Dean moved slowly off the bed and watched her as she slept clumsily on the pillows. He shook his head, touched his lips and pocketed his cell phone. Dean walked to the door, opened it and turned back to the bed.

"I'll return soon, Bela."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Eric Kripke.**

AUTHOR: **FRUIT PLATY**

TITLE: **REDEMPTION**** – Chapter 13**

Knocking once before opening the door, Dean sighed as he entered his motel room. "Sam?" He shut the door, and put his hand to his forehead.

"Sam's not here."

Dean turned to see Castiel exiting the bathroom. He squinted, "I figured that. So," Dean stopped by the table and stared at the three remaining beer bottles. He swallowed as he looked back at the angel. "She forgave me."

"Did you accept it?" Castiel moved towards the table.

Dean frowned, "I hurt her. I... I hurt a lot of people."

"They were all dead." Castiel's head was at its usual 45 degree angle.

"But they were still thinking," Dean sat down. "They were... souls."

Castiel nodded, "Like you."

"And I chose..." Dean shook his head. "I chose to hurt them."

Castiel held the back of the other chair, "You chose death too. You chose to give your life for your brother's. That's—"

"Sam wouldn't have folded." Dean glared at the table, missing the risen eyebrows of Castiel's vessel. Dean swallowed again, "Dad wouldn't have." He looked up to see Castiel shrugging. "I don't deserve it."

"And yet, you got it."

"Can I hand it back?" He pressed four fingers against his forehead and his thumb against his cheek, "I don't—"

Castiel smiled, shaking his head.

"Seriously, Cas. This whole thing...?" Dean stood, and put his left hand on the table. "I'm glad I got out. I'm glad Bela got out, but... what about the others? I'm sure there were souls there much more deserving than—"

"No one there deserves it, Dean." The angel walked to the window and pulled aside the curtain, "God chose you."

Hesitating, Dean sat on the edge of the table. "And Bela?"

Castiel continued looking outside, "A lucky participant in your life... and death."

Dean felt the necks of the beer bottles. The chill had definitely left them, but as he started to pull one free from the pack Dean felt goosebumps on his left shoulder. His right hand instinctively covered it. "Bela felt it," Dean stared at his hand and then let it drop. "She remembers everything."

"And yet, she forgave you." Castiel turned around, "That was your test."

Dean blinked, "What?" His mouth gaped and then closed. He rubbed his upper teeth against his lower lip.

"You passed," Castiel nodded.

Shaking his head, Dean began breathing rapidly. He glared at the angel, "_What?_"

"But you should get back to her."

Dean slipped off the table and stood, "Why?"

"She needs you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Eric Kripke.**

AUTHOR: **FRUIT PLATY**

TITLE: **REDEMPTION**** – Chapter 14**

"Bela?" Dean pushed her room door in and stared at the still sleeping figure. He sighed, pressed his hand against his forehead and closed his eyes. Another sigh left his mouth and he walked towards the bed, carefully took hold of Bela's ankles and positioned her more comfortably on the bed. Her body responded to this with some movement, but Bela remained unconscious. Dean sat on the other side of the bed and flipped open his phone. "Where'd you go, Sam?"

"Sam..."

Dean turned back to her and gasped. He grabbed a blanket from under the bed and laid it gently over her shaking form, "Bela?" Her forehead was warm and sticky to touch. Dean pulled the blanket off her, picked up the other pillow and stared at the blood stain on the underside.

He swallowed, scrunched his eyes for a moment, and slowly lifted her head. He placed the blood-stained pillow upon the other one, stain on the underside as it was before. Once her head was resting on the pillows again, Bela whimpered.

"It's time to wake up, Bela." Dean took hold of her hands, "Time to get up."

She struggled against the light peeking into her eyes. Another whimper escaped, but it was tailed by a cough and she quickly sat up with Dean patting her back while still holding her left hand. Bela covered her mouth with the other. The sound of the cough surprised them both. Dean left her side briefly to grab her water bottle. Bela drank, then coughed, and drank some more.

"You're not well, we should—"

Bela shook her head, "No. I'm—"

"I saw the blood stain, Bela."

She drank again, and then looked at her right palm. She showed it to Dean.

He moved as if to pick her up, "You need a doctor."

"No, Dean." She pushed him away, "It's temporary."

Dean grimaced, "You know what—"

"Castiel told me this was temporary."

Dean blinked. He swallowed and sat beside her, "In your dream?" Dean grabbed a few tissues from the brand-name box on his side of the bed. He passed them to Bela, "I just saw him."

Bela wiped her hand, "You left me?"

"I..." Dean glanced at his phone, "I was—"

"Worried about Sam," Bela nodded. She began shaking again and put her head on her knees. "No, that doesn't—"

"Wall's good support," Dean helped Bela rest her back against the pillows cushioning the wall. He shuffled up to the wall too, and put his arm around her shoulders. "I'll take you to the hospital when you feel stronger."

"Dean," Bela swallowed. "Cas meant that—"

"I get what he meant." Dean's throat was dry. He peeked at what remained in Bela's bottle and wet his lips.

Bela breathed in quickly as the shaking continued. She coughed again, this time into a tissue. "I'm sorry," she turned to Dean, "for being such a bitch."

Dean held her closer, "You were just—"

"No excuses."

Dean stared at the television across the room. He looked down at his phone, and then back at Bela's lap where the water bottle lay. He breathed in deeply and then whispered, "Bela?"

"This is better." She snuggled into his shoulder, "Much better."

Dean smiled. He looked down at her content expression, and then felt her collapse into him. Her head slipped onto his chest, and he tightly grasped her shoulder. Dean blinked. A tear rolled down his cheek. He put his lips to the top of her head and closed his eyes.


End file.
